Driven by a desire to find new structural polysaccharides using enzymatic syntheses or genetic engineering of microorganisms, researchers have discovered polysaccharides that are biodegradable and can be made economically from renewably sourced feedstocks. One such polysaccharide is cellulose, a glucan polymer characterized by having beta-1,4-glycosidic linkages.
Microcrystalline cellulose (MCC) is a white, odorless, tasteless, relatively free flowing, crystalline powder that is virtually free from organic and inorganic contaminants. It is a purified, partially depolymerized cellulose obtained by subjecting alpha cellulose obtained as a pulp from fibrous plant material (e.g., wood) to hydrolytic degradation, typically with mineral acid. MCC is a highly crystalline particulate cellulose consisting primarily of crystalline aggregates obtained by removing amorphous (fibrous cellulose) regions of a cellulosic material. MCC is used in a variety of applications including foods, pharmaceuticals and cosmetics. Despite MCC's various applications, preparation of this cellulose type is laborious and expensive. Also, activation of MCC requires high shear.
Development of new forms of cellulose is desirable given the potential utility thereof in various applications. The development of novel enzymatic processes may be a useful means for producing new types of cellulose material.